Cendrillon
by the-mpreg-spirit
Summary: Various. My collection of varied and, interesting drabbles. SSHP, SBRL, SBHP  many more. Oh and Squid!love. Dedicated to me Julie.
1. The Innocence of Mr H Potter

**I have finally decided to post my drabbles up on this account and since it's useless to have a 10 stories of 200 words or so, this will be my new place for all my little Drabbles!! One per chapter :D**

**And, in case you're wondering where the title came from, last night me Julie (who is also my official french translator :D. Read her stuff!!) gave me ten prompts to see how many I could do in thirty minutes...**

**I got five done in two hours. But that's not that point! And neither does it have anything to do with the title either, but Julie knows (and so do I), and this is for her. Thank you for everything (translations, inspirations and strange translated inspiring Disney music!). You're a true sweetheart.**

(I'll post one every day or two until I have all that I've written, which is about ten or eleven so far...)

* * *

_Something old I had forgotten I had... circa April 2006_

Title: The innocence of Mr. H Potter  
Author: MpregSpirit  
Rating: G  
Ship: Sirry  
Warnings: Just a bit of fluff and arse-gropeing  
Summary: Sirius never anticipated this...  
Word: 200  
Author's notes: A double drabble. I wrote a Snarry one for Marauders100 (In Sirius's POV) which ended in heartache for Mr. Black. So I wrote this because I can't very well let my Padfoot suffer...

**The innocence of Mr. H Potter  
**  
It started innocently enough. A bit of harmless flirting. A hand on a thigh here, a grope of the arse there. Just a bit of fun. Or so Sirius thought. Harry however, had a different idea.

Had he known his Godson was so inexperienced in such matters, things might have gone differently. But Sirius realised too late. And when he did, it was too late to pull out. Clear as day, obvious as the scar on his forehead, Harry was smitten.

Still, he'd shrugged it off. Thought he'd get over it. Never had he dreamed that Harry would act on it. It was so, bold. Not like him at all. But he had.

A moonlit ride on his newly repaired motorbike. Harry had been scared at first, hanging onto him a bit tighter than necessary. But once he'd gotten used to the feeling, he'd laughed and started to enjoy it like Sirius knew he would. They'd stopped to hover a clearing and were looking over a beautiful open stretch of land when Sirius felt it. A press of soft warm lips against the side of his neck.

And he hadn't pulled away.

Well, things had only gotten better from there on….

-End-


	2. Paris

**Title:** Paris  
**Characters:** Sirius, Remus.  
**Challenge:** Lazy  
**Rating:** PG-13 for slash, I guess.  
**Word Count:** 231 (Double drabble that went a bit over)  
**Authors Note:** Doesn't quite fit the challenge, but Sirius has been losing jobs so he does count as lazy... sort of.

**  
MASSACRE IN ESSEX LAST NIGHT: 20 LEFT DEAD**

Remus read over the morning headline wearily, sighing and taking a sip of his tea. He wondered how long this could go on for. It seemed to be getting more and more frequent as Voldemort grew in power. He was distracted from his paper by a thump above him. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. A moment later there was grunt from the door.

Remus looked up at his groggy lover, messy haired and rubbing his eye as he slid into the seat across from him. He used to raise an eyebrow at the behavior. Now he didn't bother.

"Did you read the paper?" It was a stupid question considering he'd just woken up and Remus had picked it up off the porch, but Sirius just gave another grunt.

"You know you're going to be late for work again." No response. He looked over the paper at Sirius. "Not again... that's the third time you've been fired in the past six months..."

* * *

That was the final straw for their wilting relationship. Within an hour Sirius had his bags packed, hair combed down and robe thrown on. He looked towards Remus as he opened the door. 

"And moony, I wasn't fired... I quit." And then he was gone.

It was only that evening that Remus found the two plane tickets to Paris under his pillow...


	3. Lillies

**_Lillies  
_****_(circa April 2006 for Queerditch marsh)_**

_

* * *

_

_He fell down into the field, the flowers breaking his fall and sending up tiny petals and seeds into the air. Lily laughed and fell down next to him. She climbed upon his chest and kissed him deeply. He let off a loud moan and his hand gripped the fields around him. As they broke apart, he pulled one flower up with him, swirling it around._

_"You know, Dandelions represent spirits and divination. Maybe it's a sign."_

_"Do you think...He's watching us now?" Lily shrugged._

_"Could be..."_

_Sirius looked at flower in his hand. _

_"I still think Lilies are prettier..."_

* * *


	4. Socks

_Socks_

* * *

He couldn't think of the words to describe his feelings at the moment. The mixture was a complete cocktail of emotions. On one side, he was happy to be here, yes very happy, and in his current state. The other was oddly lonely, though he was far from it, nervous and scared. It was like a boat on unsteady waters. He kept on swaying from side to side rapidly and was starting to feel the sea sickness set in, though he supposed there was nothing to prevent that part, emotional or not.

His backpack had been packed rather rapidly and (literally) in the dark, so it didn't contain much of importance, but he sat looking over and removing the contents one by one anyway. He felt something soft and pulled it, hoping it was what he thought. He looked at it somewhat disappointedly.

It wasn't.

He hardly noticed someone sit next to him.

"What's that?"

"Socks." Sirius looked at them. They were green with little snitches flying around on. "Dobby gave them to me last year for Christmas." The boat once again tipped to the side. Sirius could feel it through Harry's expressions. He wrapped an arm around him. He wanted to tell him he was sorry, that he wished Harry didn't have to leave Hogwarts and his friends behind. That he was too young to be a fugitive as well.

Instead, he kissed his head. Harry leaned to it, closing his eyes. He felt magic prickle on his hands.

They opened purely out of curiosity. Just past the rounding swelling of his robes, the socks lay curled up his hands.

They had shrank, the snitches barely visible.

Just big enough for tiny little feet.

The boat swayed the opposite way. His head rested on Sirius' shoulder and his fingers wrapped around his arm. He uttered three small words.

"They'll be perfect..."

* * *


	5. Always

Title: Always  
Author: **mpregspirit**  
Characters: Sirius, Harry/Snape  
Challenge: hate  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 200

* * *

**Always**

Snape.

Stupid snivelling Slimy Snape.

Just thinking of the git made him want to hex something.

So when he started coming by every evening, Sirius was livid. Three times he threw things at the wall, each after he flooed in sneering and muttering 'mutt' under his breath.

First was a vase that had belonged to his Grandmother. Harry hadn't minded that and had quietly cleaned it up the next morning.

Second time was Harry's glass Qudditch trophy. Harry had cleaned that up to.

The last was a glass photo frame of him and Harry taken the previous year. Harry hadn't spoken to him for a week after that.

How dare Snape? Harry was his Godson! Many a screaming match occurred from those kinds of remarks. Always the next morning, they would pretend it hadn't happened. Like an unspoken agreement.

So when Sirius came home one night to just a note, he was past the point of anger. He just fell to the floor, the note clutched in his hands and tears in his scrunched-up eyes.

**You can't accept my relationship with Severus and I can't take anymore. I'm sorry. I have to leave. **

I love you always Sirius.  
-Harry 

_Always_

* * *

LuLuXLunatic has given me an idea for a challenge on the last drabble, so here it is:

**Write a story (From Poem, Drabble to Novella etc) based off of 'Socks'.**

For dates, where to post it etc, go to groups and join VivaLaMpreg, my newly revived and spam free group: )

Thanks.

(I'll be expanding it myself too so watch this space...)

REVIEW


	6. Tutu

_Tutu (Set in the 'Still the One' universe[ **you don't have to have read it but it will make a hell of a lot more sense if you have**)_

* * *

"I hate you." 

"And bend. And up. And bend and up. I know Sirius. And bend..." Sirius growled up followed his 'wife's' instructions none the less.

He could quite easily go back to bed now and refuse to get up till after noon, but the look of disappointment on Harry's face would be enough to stop him. That was Harry. He rarely got angry, but his lip would start to tremble, he would bite it to stop himself, before running off to busy himself with something else. Sirius couldn't stand that, the guilt always got to him. After a few more minutes of squatting, there was a warbling noise.

Sirius stopped.

It was coming from the little ball, no bigger than a snitch, floating near Harry's head. Immediately Harry paused, listened and then ran off. Sirius allowed himself to sink to the floor for a mere moment. He didn't hate Harry, far from it, both knew it. He adored him, more if there was word for it. Enough to get up at Four Am three times a week to practice with him. It was for his own good. He looked down.

Harry had all but put him in a tutu. The morning he'd joked about joining the Red head in ballet, Harry must taken it seriously. he had obviously rushed out and bought the stuff, because Sirius come home that same evening to new shoes, leotard and various other items he didn't even know they made in his size.

He poked the soft spot in his middle, well, his whole middle was a soft spot in fact. It shook and he sighed. The door burst open and a screaming voice ran to him. He was barely prepared for the little red haired bundle to knock him over.

"Daddydaddydaddydaddy...!" Little arms wrapped round him and he smiled and kissed Sirry's head. Harry stood nearby and smiled.

Sirius saw his hand drift to his own bump.

He knew it'd be worth it. Even if getting up at four in the morning half killed him, ensuring even just a few more years with them would make it worth all the trouble...

* * *


	7. Telephone

**Telephone**

* * *

He eyed the object warily. There it sat, seemingly innocent. Ha! He might have belieed that two days ago, but he knew better. It was just waiting to catch him off guard, but he was ready. He would hardly be outsmarted by a machine, a muggle machine at that.

He approached it, still watching it carefully. He got close enough without attacking, a victory in itself. By now he was less than three feet from it. He knew he had to be quick now. He raised the flowerpot over his head.

_**BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!**_

He dropped the plant and it landed painfully on his toe. He swore loudly, but the feletone still rang over it. It stopped long enough for him to pick up the pot again and, not taking any pauses, toss it at the phone, which started to scream again a fraction of a second before it got knocked off of it's perch. It fell to the floor with a feeble beep. He basked in his victory for a calm moment before a voice came from it.

"Hello Ron?"

Harry. It was odd guilt. He knew it hadn't been Harry he'd knocked over the head with a lump of heavy clay and soil, but at the same time, Harry had been the one tormenting him by making that blasted thing scream all the time. As if it wasn't enough, another voice came from the door, speaking in a deep Irish borough.

"Ron? Did you attack me mum's phone again?"

* * *


	8. Doubt

**Doubt**

* * *

Lily had never been to sure about Peter. In the seven years of school, she'd never really gotten to know him, he was always just there. Just Peter. Potter's goon.

Remus she probably knew best of the three friends. He was there less than Sirius, who spent a considerably amount of time hassling her husband and causing trouble, but she could identify with him more and have discussions about things like Uranus without the sniggers of pervertedness she often got from James and said hassler.

Sirius, he was there yes, but never quite _there_. James had only told her minor things of his childhood, she wasn't sure if he even knew it all, though she was sure that had played some part in his histrionic eccentric ways. She'd stared at him from across their living room as he and James discussed Quidditch or out the backyard window as he chased butterflies a few times. He'd caught her once and asked if he should take his shirt off. She'd blushed and been unable to look at him for weeks.

She'd once tutored Peter in potions when Severus Snape had run out of patience with his bumbling ways. It had been an awkward hour of him fumbling over his words, blushing and in the end, landing them both in the hospital wing for the weekend. It had been the first and the last time.

Now she sat in the living room, feet bare, swollen and propped up on the purple velvet rest. James had had to work and had left her with his idea of company. Sirius, it could be heard, even over the muggle phone, was 'too busy to come over' and James would have to 'take care of Uranus (snortchucklehiccup)' himself, was drunk. Remus was recovering from the previous full moon.

So she found herself reading, trying hard to ignore Peter's endless staring at her heavily pregnant stomach. She barely resisted throwing her copy of 'War and Peace' at him. The only thing that stopped her was the fact that she'd have to go fetch it if she did. She looked up at him and his round face turned pink. Well, pinker.

"Can I get you anything Eva-, Lily. Lily. Can I get you anything, Lily." He pronounced her name slowly. She found it rather annoying but kept her feelings to herself.

"Tea will be nice thank you Wormtail." He turned pink again at the use of the nickname and scurried off. She shook her head and once again went back to reading. A hand wandered onto her baby and she smiled as it kicked her hand meekly.

Peter was in the kitchen when he heard a shriek. One of the china teacups that belonged to Remus', much ridiculed by Sirius, wedding gift, bit the dust and shattered. He ran back into the living room.

Lily was bent over double, clearly pained, muttering in a panic he would expect from James, hand on her stomach, other on the couch arm, gripping it tightly with her nails. A pang of sympathy went out to said couch but at the same time, a thanks that it wasn't him.

* * *

She was still mumbling and muttering later as they rushed her along at St Mungos. He'd flooed James but he'd yet to arrive.

"He's only six months, it's too soon, too soon." She looked up at him with scared eyes. He watched back with wide blue ones.

A hand went onto hers and held it tightly.

For a moment, all doubt was gone...


	9. Toaster

_**Toaster  
**_

* * *

Rubbing his eye, James gave a groan as he shuffled through the passageway. A loud banging was coming from the kitchen and he was unsure if he wanted to know why. As he turned and looked into the door, no longer half asleep.

Sirius was currently holding a shiny object in his hands, banging it down on the counter. Repeatedly.

"Do I even want to know what you're doing?" He asked and Sirius looked at him before picking up the object again and examining it. James decided this was the safest time to approach him. He peered into the top and James realized it was their new machine, though more dented than remembered. "Is that our toaster?"

"Yeah."

"Would you care to explain why you were beating the living crap out of it?"

"It's a toaster. It doesn't have a life."

"My point exactly." Sirius shook the toaster and growled. James put a hand on his bare chest comfortingly as his shoulders sagged in defeat.

"I did exactly like Moony said and it won't work." He said sadly. "I just want my toast."

Another sudden flash of anger and he threw the shiny appliance. It flew through the air and landed with a crash upon the floor, where it sat innocently, a small cloud of smoke starting to rise from it. James looked at it before turning back to Sirius. Leaning against him, strong arms wrapped around his smaller body.

"I don't like this muggle stuff. Can't we get a house elf?"

"I wish." James sighed. "But it won't be long, it's only temporary, all of this. At least that's what Dumbledore says."

"It could be forever."

"It won't. Someone will get rid of Voldemort soon. There has to be a way to defeat him." Sirius was silent and held James tighter.

"Promise you won't run after him again." James rested his head on Sirius's chest and Sirius planted a kiss on top of his head.

"I promise."

* * *


	10. Ivy

**Ivy**

_

* * *

"I hate camping"_

_"I told you to go around the bushes."_

_"Less talk. More ointment."_

_"Okay, but I'm just saying..."_

_"I know one way to shut you up."_

_"Oh really? And what would that be?" Sirius, in all his naked itchy glory, suddenly turned around and pounced on the unsuspecting werewolf. As the bottle of sticky pink cream fell to the floor, soon followed by a pair of robes, Remus didn't give much protest._

* * *


	11. She wishes

_She wishes._

_The smell of the damp room fills her nose as she inhales slowly. In and out. In and out. She feels ashamed of it. She knows she shouldn't be here. She should have been as James had always put it, in 'pine pyjamas'._

_James. What he thinks of her now. Would he still chase her around like a lovesick puppy if he knew what she'd done? She should have been stronger. She shouldn't have given in. _

_Guilt pounds against her heart like a drum as she remembers. It had been so easy. So simple to reach out to him. To watch him take him in his arms. To step aside…_

_She can still hear the screaming. That high-pitched wail she'd despised for a year. The one James had never seemed to mind getting up in the middle of the night for._

_How she had envied that tiny thing. Hated it for the way he's loved it. She told him she loved it. But she didn't. _

_She wishes she had._

_Here, a year on, she sits in the darkness, in the ruins of their home. _

_And she wishes._

_She wish's she'd been braver. She wishes she'd saved her baby._

_James's baby._

_She wishes…_

_

* * *

_

_Mp__reg spirit  
__9:21 pm  
__11/02/06_


	12. Pity

**Pity**

* * *

"_Get out of the way Pettigrew, you fat slob!"_

"_Oh great, Pettigrew got here first. I guess that means no potatoes for anyone else."_

"_Touch me and I'll kill you."_

Remus never quite saw why people picked on Peter Pettigrew. He didn't really get why people picked on anyone really, but that was just his nature. Sirius and James had tried to help him, told him that if he appeared weak, people would pick on him and use him as a target. He supposed it didn't help that Sirius pushed him down the stairs the very next afternoon. And the one after.

He woke late one night in seventh year to the absence of snoring. Peter wasn't in bed, thus the quietness of the Dormitory besides Sirius' occasional moan. He often slept in dog form, for reasons unknown to Remus (though James had just smirked, making Remus' curiosity peak but his concious and previous experience warning him against it.)

He gave a small whine and Remus was just drifting off again when there was a yelp and a loud thum. He sat up and a lamp flicked on from James' bed. The big shaggy dog was lifting itself up and climbing back to bed, where it promptly fell asleep again. James shook his head and turned off the light again, going back to bed.

Remus however, was now wide awake and sat up, rubbing his eye and yawning. He shuffled out the dormitory. Their last Spring at Hogwarts was mercilessly hot. He heard a soft noise from the common room and frowned, wondering if the first year James had demonstrated his latest hex on that night was still crying.

Instead, he found a familiar chubby boy, head in his hands at one of the tables, looking considerably distraught. Remus sighed. Peter didn't even see him sit down.

"Don't let them get to you." He looked up suddenly, looking rather nervous until he realized who it was.

"What?"

"I said don't let them get to you." There was a look of confusion and Remus took his hand. "Everybody, I know how they treat you. And I Sirius and James don't help, but they were just playing around earlier, you should know them by now..."

"Sirius and James. Right."

"Besides, it's only another month and then we're free." He smiled.

"Free..."

They basked in the doubtful silence, each knowing the truth behind 'freedom'.


	13. Hairpin

**_Hairpin_**

* * *

"I think James is cheating on me."

Sirius looked up at unexpected confession. Lily was biting her lip and clutching her empty teacup nervously. Two years of fighting this war was the only thing that kept him relatively calm. After watching your loved ones and friends hunted down like dogs, especially the order members, nothing really surprised you anymore.

He picked up the teapot and offered her another cup. She put it down and he poured for both of them while he spoke.

"What makes you think that?" She took her cup back.

"Thank you." She took a small sip before shrugging. "Maybe I'm just being stupid, but it seems everywhere lately. Clothes I haven't worn in years are moving around my wardrobe, my make up is disappearing, little things." She looked sheepish.

"Maybe you are just imagin-" She shook her head and stopped him, more confident now.

"I thought so too, I mean, it's only my perfume that he smells of when I come home from work late and my silk robe could have stretched in the wash, but then I found this under the bed last week..." She reached into her pocket and pulled out an object. She held it out to Sirius and opened her hand shakily.

She held out what he recognized as polished Goblin-wrought silver. The small blue jewels embedded into it twinkled in the sunlight of the Potter's backyard and Sirius couldn't help but stare in utter Awe of the beautiful shiny hairclip she clutched in her muggleborn palm.

He took it from her to look closer. A small smile came to her lips.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He nodded. "It's not mine."

* * *

Lips pressed to his neck and James gave a low lustful moan. His arm wrapped round the slender body, feeling the soft touch of skin under his fingertips. He smiled. The heavy breathing in his ears made his skin tingle. 

"She'll be home soon." James looked down at his lover on his chest and touched her cheek reassuringly. She pressed her elbows to the bed and rolled over, sitting up on the edge of the bed. James sat up lazily. "You can't keep lying to her."

She stood up as there was silence. James watched the naked body from behind.

"I'm not lying to her. She asked if there was another woman." Sirius turned his head to look at him. James had fallen into a habit of referring to him as a she on days like this. James was now up and wrapped his arms around him again from behind, burying his face in his neck. Sirius sucked in a breath and stiffened.

James smiled and let Sirius' long hair fall loose around his shoulders, removing the Potter heirloom from his lover. Sirius had been more relieved than anyone to get it back from Lily the week before. He'd only got it from Christmas a few days ago. 79' had proved to be a good year and the New years fireworks were lighting up the windows.

"I'll tell her tomorrow, she wanted to talk to me about something big anyway..."

* * *

(There's an accompanying picture to this one. Go to my Lj group to see) 


	14. Subtlety

Subtlety

-----------------------------

"There they are... do you think it's true?"

"Well Rudolph did say that Gerry heard from someone who said that they saw them by the Herbology class..."

Remus' ears picked up the gossip and he watched his two friends across the table. Both had heard but were paying no attention to it. Sirius wasn't even growling. Instead the two were laughing over something that had happened on the Quidditch pitch earlier.

"Doesn't it bother you that they're talking about you?" Peter asked them suddenly. He didn't usually talk much during dinner and if it wasn't for the sounds of him noisely eating next to him, Remus would have forgotten he was there. If anyone knew what it was like to be talked about, it was Peter. He got nearly as much attention as Sirius and James but mostly by face, not name. Mostly known as 'the boy who fell down the stairs' or 'The fatty who ripped his pants in Charms'. Remus was quite happy to leave the spotlight to his friends

Sirius just looked at him. He shrugged and took a bite of his potato.

"Not really."

"Well is there any truth in what they're saying?" Remus asked.

"What exactly are they saying?" James asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They're saying that they saw you and Sirius kissing behind Greenhouse Six after Quidditch practice." There was a moment of silence.

"James?"

"Load of rubbish. It's Bertha again, stupid bitch. Making up rumours again because I hexed her last week." Sirius said in disgust, shaking his head. "Too bad they separated her lips again."

"So it's not true?"

"Duh."

Remus laughed, kind of relived. Anything that came from Bertha Jorkins was fabrication, everyone knew that. Dinner went on and both Remus and Peter missed James' calloused and Quidditch hardened hand resting on Sirius' thigh.

----------------------------


	15. Jumper

**_Jumper_**

* * *

The early morning brought silence to the grounds of Hogwarts on most days. Occasionally it would be broken by the cry of an animal or odd student wandering around, perhaps to get in some early Quidditch practice or meet a forbidden strangers. After fifty years of this job, Hagrid knew to expect anything.

It was early autumn that he was working on his pumpkins. The feast was coming and he wanted to be ready. A little voice and a splash came from the lake and he ventured round his house curiously in case a first year was attempting to drown itself (He wirly remembered something similar about twenty-two years ago. Sirius Black had always been a character).

What he saw instead was Dobby the house-elf, carrying a bundle in his one arm. He watched carefully. The water twitched.

A tentacle rose up from the lake and he barely resisted running and grabbing the elf. His tiny beetle eyes widened. It seemed to be caressing the small wrinkled face. The Elf closed his eyes and leant to it, a soft smile spreading over his lips. His own hand moved to the tentacle and pulled it away from his face after a few moments.

"Dobby has brought you something, Melinda."

Melinda?

A big head appeared. Hagrid had rarely seen the squid so close to the edge. Dobby pulled something out of his bundle and it looked like he was choking Melinda for a moment before he sat back and watched her. A jumper, looking suspiciously Weasley-like, had been pulled over her soft watery head, the sleeves cut away to allow her to see.

The tentacle rose again and he kissed it before running off.

Hagrid had seen many things had Hogwarts. Good, weird, funny, bad. This one would remain with him, his secret, his memory. Even after the Elf's death. After the fall of Hogwarts...

This would stay with him until his dying day.

* * *


	16. Grief

**Grief**

* * *

Hermione hadn't expected this empty hollowness as she stood in the bedroom, staring outside silently. It was the first time she'd truly heard the birds outside their window sing. They sounded beautiful, yet even they seemed to be mourning. Usually at this time of morning Ron was still sleeping. She gave a small smile.

Ron.

Her fingers twitched on the belt of her bathrobe.

Ron.

Ron was gone.

Three weeks and she still forgot at times, finding herself setting out two dinner plates and pouring two glasses of red wine before remembering painfully. Her mind seemed to taunt her with the memories, as if they would bring him home. She worked hard to convince herself he wasn't coming back but he'd been there for so long... Him and Harry.

Her eyes stung and she shut them painfully. Long nights of the three of them together were only a distant memory now. Losing their friend, after so many adventures, so many miracles, so many years, it hadn't seemed possible. Both had been determined that he'd be able to fight the cancer too. He'd just shook his head softly.

"_I'm done fighting Hermione... I'm going home..."_

And Harry, as always, had taken it bravely and in his stride and only six months after collapsing while teaching his weekly classes, Harry had left them. It had only served to bring them closer together, to make their relationship legal in his honor.

But now, not even a decade later, Ron had left her too. She brought her hand to her eyes and wiped away the tears that had finally surfaced.

And she cried.

* * *


	17. Viola

Viola

------------------------------

"So you know this means nothing?" Through his panting and heavy breathing he gave a small moan and a nod, his body pressed against hers in the humid darkness under the covers. Her voice was silent for a moment.

"And it's just a once of thing?"

"Yes Viola." Silence again and he started to get back on his rhythm, hard deep thrusts. Her nails were digging into his shoulders and her legs round his waist.

"Do you want it to be a once off thing?"

"If you're not gonna shut up, yes I do." He growled and a voice called him from downstairs. He swore and freed himself from the sweaty tangle of his blankets. She watched him from the bed as he pulled his pants on but he ignored her, not in the mood to hear her voice right now. He left the room, slamming the door behind him and leaning over the barrier.

"Harry? Are you hungry?"

"I'm just a little busy at the moment mum..."

"Well I won't keep you long. Just call your sister for dinner." He sighed and didn't respond, turning and heading back his room. She was still on the bed, staring down at the blankets and rubbing them between her fingers silently. Now she'd keep quiet but when it was appropriate. He shook his head. It figured. He sat down on the edge next to her.

"Sweetheart?" She looked up at him through long lashes. He put a hand on her cheek and rubbed it with his thumb, calloused from Seventeen years of handling leather Quaffles. His dad had always that he'd been able to play before he could walk. He sighed, a sad tone in his voice. She was watching him.

"It's whatever you want it to be, nothing, a fling, a spontaneous act of Teenage hormones...But just so you know, a once-off means it only happens well, once." She gave a small nod and hugged him.

"I'd better go." She stood up and got dressed. He watched her the entire time. She was about to leave when he called her again.

"Viola..." She turned to look at him, loose red hair hanging down to her shoulders. "Mom says dinner's ready."

------------------


	18. Bloom

_**Bloom  
**__

* * *

_

_"And this is where they grow the mandrakes...You have to watch that they don't crack the..." Neville looked behind him and noticed that his girlfriend wasn't following."Luna?"_

_"I'm alright Neville, I was just watching this plant."_

_"Oh yes, that one, we can't get it to grow. We've tried for months."_

_"Look closely." She tilted her head. "It's blooming"_

_"You're just imagining things, come on..." Luna blinked her wide blue eyes before standing up and leaving the dying plant alone, a spark in her eyes._

_Two days later, the plant bloomed its first flower._

* * *

Not my best but I'm on the brink of a breakdown at the moment and am posting from my mom's office because my sister used all of our internet till the end of the month. Does anyone else have an error with msn and 'key ports'? If so I'd really like help in fixing it. Thanks :')

Tomorrow comes a good one, I promise.


	19. Pickle

"What are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"Doesn't look like it. Looks like you're stuck in a window."

"Well I'm not, okay. I'm fine." He walked around the bed, going closer to see. In any other time, he would have laughed.

"What were you doing climbing out the window anyway? I know you're upset over Evans but there's no need to kill yourself."

"Shut up and help me."

"I thought you were fine..."

"Sirius..." Sirius bent down and picked up his feet. After a few mighty yanks, James fell back into the room with a small 'plop', knocking both off their feet. Once his head cleared, he looked at him. He looked rumpled and hurriedly dressed, another thought came into his head as James stood up.

"Never thought you'd be that desperate to get away from me." Arms wrapped round the thin hips, where red welts had formed from the sill. James pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Stuck in a window."

"I was not s--" James' lips were swept into a kiss before he could finish his argument.

* * *

This was for 28 November but I had no internet and there was so many formatting errors on my phone that it wouldn't have been worth posting


	20. Promise

_Promises_

* * *

Remus sat the his kitchen table, head in his hands and eyes shut. He shook his head in disbelief. This couldn't be happening. He wouldn't...They can't be...He couldn't be gone at last...

_But he did. They were. He was_

It just didn't seem possible. Maybe the newspaper was wrong. There were rumours that Voldemort had taken control of the paper. But why would Voldemort make the headline:

**FINALLY GONE: YOU-KNOW-YOU DEFEATED!**

The doorbell rang and he nearly jumped out of his skin. He rarely had visitors. Could it be? Would he dare to show his face? He raised his wand and approached carefully. A curse was on his lips as he wrenched the stuck crooked old door open. It died. It wasn't Sirius. Instead, another face he hadn't seen in a while stood shivering in the cool morning Autumn air.

"Can I come in?" Peter said and Remus let him in without hesitation. He walked in slowly.

"I take it you heard the news?" Peter looked at him as he shut the door. His face seemed to crumple and he nodded, breaking down into pathetic sobs. Remus led him to the table understandably and made him some tea. Once he calmed down, both sat at the table in silence.

"How could Sirius do that?" Remus said softly, shaking his head again and looking the paper again, where a photo of the three Potters sat staring at him. Now there was only one left.

"The Dark Lord can convince anyone to turn against their friends." Peter squeaked and sniffed.

"Friends... James and Sirius weren't friends. They were brothers."

"He's evil. We knew he was from a dark family."

"Yeah, but he's Sirius, Padfoot..." He sighed and looked at Peter, whose cheeks were flushing with anger. "Don't do anything stupid Peter."

"What do you think they're going to do with Harry?" He said quickly. "I could take him..." Remus shook his head.

"Paper says he's going to live with his aunt and uncle in Surrey. James' son living with muggles." He shook his head. There was a long pause. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid Peter, like go after him."

"He killed James and Lily. He sold them out."

"I know Peter. He's going to rot in Azkaban for what he did. The ministry will deal with him. I know that doesn't feel like much but..." He paused again. "Someday Harry's going to be able to understand what happened and we're going to take him and tell him all the things about his parents. He needs you Peter, I need you. You're all I have left. Promise me you won't go after him."

It was Peter's turn to pause.

"I promise."

* * *


	21. Scent

**_Scent_**

* * *

Grimmauld place always had a distinctive smell. Maybe it was just to Remus, no one else ever noticed, but every time that he came there there seemed to be different scent.

After third year, when he'd finally got permission from his mother, all three finally plucked the courage to visit Sirius' family home for a month. He seemed very uncomfortable with James and Peter' awe at its sheer size and quality, it was hard not to be amazed. Remus however, had been more distracted by the dusty-perfume that seemed to be pumping through the air constantly. Sirius had told him it was because Kreacher was lurking around after spending too much time with his mother.

His father had arrived after only ten days of their month long stay.

The day before they'd been playing in the living room and Regulus had broken an old family heirloom, an ugly vase with the Black crest on. Their mother (the perfume around her had been so strong that it had nearly knocked Remus out) had just looked down on them and told them that he would be arriving the next evening.

Both Sirius andRegulus _(he felt an urging sadness at the thought of how close the brothers had been at the time.) _had an air of fear around them from the time they heard his was coming home. Remus later learned that it was for good reason.

They'd been taken the next morning in a game of Quidditch and his friends only seen them at dinner. They were dressed in fancy dress robes, hair gelled back and both had been primped and polished to the maximum. It brought a smile to his face to remember how James had teased Sirius that night as they sat in his room.

Then, around midnight, the house elf came in and fetched Sirius from his room where he'd fallen asleep. He had a cruel smirk on his face as he disappeared. Regulus had come in soon after only been eleven at the time and positively tiny. He had a scared look on his haughty features.

"_It's okay Reg. We'll be fine. I promise." Sirius held him closely and comforted him. He seemed oblivious to the world around and that his friends were watching. Their usually loud, domineering and self-centred friend was now silent as he stood up, back straight and face carved into a handsome haughty expression. He took his brother's hand, he hadn't quite mastered the same expression, and they left the room together._

He'd never forget how Regulus had burst in a few hours later, waking all of them up. He'd hugged James, who'd spent the most time there the previous summer, crying his little eyes out and mumbling incoherently. James had managed to get out him that Sirius had taken the blame for breaking the vase and had been told to stay to discuss his behaviour at school. James had looked up at both, biting his lip and once again, Remus smelt fear. James knew something they didn't.

Sirius only returned to them two days later. They had been packing up their stuff, all deciding to leave early, when he walked in. He just nodded and sat on the bed watching, not saying a word. Remus watched him for a few long moments. He didn't look badly injured, but there was a distinctive smell of blood on him.

He'd only returned once after, when Sirius was in hiding he'd gone to see him. He was laughing over a letter from Lily at time, sitting up on his old bed and smiling. There was only flashes of memory from that time, smells of sweat and dog and sex, but Remus still treasured the last few days they'd had.

There was no more perfume. No more blood. No more Sex. Now that Sirius was gone, there was no more anger, depression, guilt and hatred.

He lay in the bed, the pillow in in his arms held close to his face.

_Sirius only lingered. He was gone._

He inhaled deeply and smiled slightly.

_Sirius was finally free._

* * *

_For 30 November_


	22. Weasels

**Weasels**

* * *

The shrubbery rustled as he attempted to force his way through it. If being silent wasn't the main thing he was aiming for, (that or escape, either would be good right now) he would have cursed it, maybe set it on fire. Yeah, setting it on fire would be good. Maybe it would roast the damn lunatics who had put him in this situation. He scowled. He could hex it with a silencing charm of course.

While he stood contemplating jinxing the forest foliage, he missed another person looking around shiftily. He didn't see them until they bumped into him from behind. He screamed and jumped, attempting to hex whoever had ambushed him. He only succeeded in producing a long stream of bubbles, some of which went in his eyes. He cursed.

"Well done Ron. What are you going to do? Soap them to death?"

"George? Is that you?" George's eyes narrowed.

"No meathead. It's You-know-who." Ron's eyes, still burning, managed to regain some of their sight. He blinked and rubbed them again.

"This is the worst day of my life."

"You're not the only one. If we make it till tomorrow, Harry's getting itching powder in his underpants for the next year." There was silence and the sound of voices in the distance. "I haven't seen anyone all day. Thought I was the only one left."

"It was horrible. They got Percy as he was coming into the forest and dad as he tried to get them to stop kicking him so hard." He shuddered at the memory of his father's painful screams. "And about an hour ago Mum..."

"They got mum too?!" Ron nodded solemnly. "It was the mayonnaise that got here. She never stood a chance."

"Crazy bastards." The voices were closer and George stepped back, falling over a root. One his decoys fell out of his pocket and Ron covered his ears as the horn blasted. He groaned before the bushes rustled nearby. He ran for his life, George close behind him.

They made it out of the forest... The castle was in sight. There they would be saved. Ron felt a hand on his back and smiled, thinking George was urging him on. A second later, he was pushed and fell flat on his face onto the soft grass.

"Sorry little brother!" He yelled as he sped past. "It's every Weasley for himself!" He disappeared into the castle a moment later. Ron looked around. There was no one anywhere around him. They hadn't followed. He noticed the glowing darkness as the sun set on the grounds. He laughed. He'd made it through, even without getting through to the castle.

A second later, he felt a stinging on his bottom and with a loud **-KAPLONNK!!-**, went flying through the air at least 60 feet before sliding along the grass a further six feet. He gave a small groan of pain.

"Wow Hagrid, that was really good." Hagrid grinned down at Harry before lifting one foot and proudly displaying his new moleskin boots.

"Thank 'Arry." Harry turned to Hermione behind him. She held a large jar of mayonnaise in her arms and the strange viking helmet only proceeded to accentuate her bushy hair. He smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Didn't I tell you Weasley Stomping Day was pure genius?"

* * *

Hehe. Don't get it? Look up 'weasel weird al' on youtube.


	23. Illusion

He ran his fingers through the soft hair gently, comforting the sleeping man he was watching. Night had come somewhere during their alligence and little light remained in the dungeon bedroom. Usually both looked forward to these meetings. It was a period when just for a few hours, everything, all the baggage, the anger and the secrets were left outside the door. It was time welcomed more as it grew less frequent and life more stressful. This time was different.

Of course, Severus had known about Black's death that evening. He had been revelling in the death of his childhood tormentor. He was sure Black was happier in, well, happier in wherever Black had gone. Severus had seen too much, too many horrors, unremorseful cruelty and undeserved suffering (a lump caught in his throat. _Lily_) to believe in heaven and hell. He would be reunited with Potter.

To a point, Severus was envious. He was free. He didn't have to worry about war and the Dark Lord and brattish useless children. But at the same time, there was still people here who cared about him (how anyone could think anything more than loathing for that mutt he didn't know) were grieving and in pain and he couldn't help them. He knew how that felt. _Lily. _His heart wrenched for a moment.

And it occurred to Severus. The truth. He had been the first person he'd sought out. Potter was gone. Pettigrew had turned. Black was dead. He was all Lupin had. The idea of someone depending on him so much brought mixed emotions to the surface and he ran a finger down Lupin's cheek. He turned slightly, his head on Severus' thigh. The professor adjusted himself more comfortably against the headboard.

"Severus…" He mumbled. "I didn't tell him… I need to tell Sirius… Us." He rambled on through the calming potion and Severus touched his head to silence him

"Go back to sleep." He said quietly and kissed his head. "You can tell Black later…"

Lupin nodded and his eyes shut again. Severus let him live in the blurry illusion for a just a little bit longer.


	24. Spade

It wasn't raining that night. He thought about the anti-climax of it all as he looked up from a moment. The sky was pure. Navy blue and cloudless with tiny sparkling stars. It was the kind of sky for a night swim in the moonlight or a romantic evening on Hogsmeade hill. Not for this.

Walking away from the castle, he hoisted it up on his shoulders. It wasn't particularly heavy, but brought with it an eerie feeling. A feeling of doubt and shudders down his spine, but still he walked on, heading the forest where Hagrid wouldn't see him. It could have scared anyone else, probably would have, but Sirius was brave, notoriously so. Even for a Gryffindor. It often got him into trouble with his teachers and friends and both had warned him, but he paid no heed.

_Be careful Sirius. If something goes wrong you could get us all expelled._

_Don't worry Wormtail. Nothing is going to go wrong._

He should have listened. This time it was unfixable. But determined and stubborn, if Sirius couldn't get away from the problem, he'd get rid of all ties to it. And that's what he was doing now.

He stepped over a high root carefully and entered a clearing. He'd seen it before and knew it was deep inside the forest, hard to get to at the best of times and even if you did, almost impossible to find twice. Sirius sniffed the air. It had a damp wet smell to it. Musky. It was perfect.

He dropped it onto the ground roughly and used his foot to mark an X on the ground. And now, removing a shovel from his pocket, began to dig furiously. It wasn't long until people would miss him. Three hours at most. He worked hard at it, making a long and deep pit and working himself into a furious sweat even in the cool air.

There was a crack nearby and he paused, shovel held a ready. The bushes rustled and his grip on the shovel tightened.

"Who's there?" He barked out.

"It's me Padfoot." James stepped into the clearing, now visible in the early morning light. He looked down at Sirius in the hole. "Need some help?" Sirius nodded and handed him the shovel. James jumped in and started to dig.

"How is he?"

"Doesn't remember a thing. Thank Merlin. Moony would never forgive himself, even though it was your fault." Sirius grunted in response. James dropped the shovel, turning him around and taking his shoulders. He glared at his friend through muddy and blood speckled glasses.

"Do you realize what you've done? You betrayed Remus. You told his secret and put him at risk of being executed. If this gets out, he will be. He'll never see the light of day again." He growled, slamming Sirius into the ground.

"He dese-"

"I don't care what he deserved. You had no right to do that you stupid, stupid idiot." James had been pressed into his shoulders, glaring daggers at him and leaning close. He let him go and kept digging. Sirius was silent as he sat up.

Finally it was deep enough and Sirius lifted the body, unrolling the blanket and letting it fall into the hole roughly. He spat on it once more (James did the same, aiming a kick at it's bloody ribs) before throwing the blanket over it. James waved his wand and transfigured a rock into another shovel.

Standing on opposite sides of the hole, their eyes met again.

"For Moony?"

"For Moony."

And working hard into the rising sun, they covered the ripped remains of Severus Snape and the last evidence of the horror of the previous night


	25. Parallel

"Wormy?" it was a dreamy voice, almost not quite there. The sweetness in it, genuine and kind, had made him quiver since third year.

He had been thirteen and finally working up the courage to ask her out, most girls were off limits due to Sirius' wandering eye, but not her. And so, as fate would have it, two days before his potion lesson with her, James had come into the dormitory announcing someday he would marry Evans. And that had been the end of that

He looked up suddenly at her. She giggled.

"Off in a day dream Wormy?" There was a gurgle from behind him and he looked around to see James playing with tiny little Harry, who had just turned a year. She frowned and took his hand. He looked at it, his face flooding pink

"Are you okay?"

"Yes Lily. I'm fine."

* * *

"Wormtail."

Cold. Harsh. This one made him quiver too, but not with lust or romantic day dreams. The time was coming. He could feel it.

He'd come to him at sixteen. It had seemed so pleasant so easy. He'd gotten practically nothing on his O.W.Ls, barely scraped two of them and at the time, seemed to have no future unlike Sirius, who was using his unknowing mother's money to buy a motorbike and James, who looked all set to be an auror. Remus had the disadvantage of being a werewolf, but he was smart and all of them knew he'd make something of himself.

Voldemort had come to him personally that Summer on a cool night as he wandered around his home village. He offered him the life he wanted. Fame, money, Lily Evans. And he'd accepted. It's been so easy. Little things he asked for, information on his friends, Dumbledore, the school. And he'd been happy to give it. He was sure things were moving in his favour.

He wished it was still so simple. Evans was not his. He was neither famous nor rich. It was drawing nearer. He approached him and fell to his knees.

"It is time Wormtail." Voldemort said coldly, looking down on him. "Do you have the location of the Potters?"

"Yes my Lord…"

_"Yes my Lord."_


End file.
